Pitiful As Can Be
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: He wasn't above letting her know, sometimes in the most pitiful little ways, that he needed affection or that she wasn't showing him enough attention. WARNING: Insanely short and insanely fluffy.


_Pitiful As Can Be_

 **Disclaimer** : Do not own.

 **Summary** : He wasn't above letting her know, sometimes in the most pitiful little ways, that he needed affection or that she wasn't showing him enough attention. WARNING: Insanely short and insanely fluffy.

 **Author's Note** : Inspired by the feels I gave myself writing _First Time_. This is also sort of an apology-piece; I'm sorry that I haven't updated _Keep Away_ yet. Also know that **all** updates will be on hold until after the sixteenth because I'll be at the beach. I do love you guys, though and I really appreciate all of your support for my stories. _Mortal Kombat_ fans are honestly the best fans out there!

Hope you all enjoy.

 **0000**

Blue eyes looked down at her, wide and soulful and she had to quickly turn away if she was going to keep her resolve. "I'm sorry John but I promised Vera I'd go to her bachelorette party." He groaned, collapsing against the vanity and she patted his head sympathetically. "It'll only be a couple of hours; I'll be back home before you know it."

He raised his head and sighed pathetically. "Yeah, it's only a couple of hours just like it was only a little extra work last night and the night before."

She shook her head and went back to applying her eye liner. "I can't just walk out when there's still work to be done and last night doesn't count. You were at Jax's bachelor party all night."

"Having a terrible time," he groused, carefully sliding his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

She laughed and, making quick work of her makeup, returned the liner to the vanity before turning in his arms and delivering a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Really? Because I happen to know that you guys had a stripper and enough beer to last a lifetime."

"It was _Jax_ ," he stressed before frowning and tightening his grip on her. "And she wasn't you."

"Aww," she cooed, playfully tweaking his nose. "Aren't you just so pitiful?"

"It's not funny," he grumbled, straightening petulantly when she would have given him another kiss. "I missed you."

"Missed me?" she parroted with a teasing grin. "We live together."

"But you're always working late and we're never home at the same time," he complained childishly. "And when you _do_ get home I'm asleep and you just slip into bed without waking me."

She cocked a brow at him. "I'm sorry for being considerate and allowing you to sleep?"

"I forgive you," he informed seriously, either not catching her sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. "The point is we don't spend any time together and the one night we're both home and _awake_ at the same time, you run off to hang out with Vera."

Leaning into him and rubbing a soothing hand over his chest, she relished the way he practically melted around her. He was like a gigantic teddy bear. "I'm not running to hang out with Vera," she reminded gently, patiently. "She's a good friend, they get married Saturday and we've had this party planned for weeks."

She raised her head to find him pouting down at her, lower lip poked out miserably. It would have been quite comical if his act wasn't making her heart ache. "I'll be back in a few hours and I promise we'll spend the rest of the night together."

His eyes brightened a bit at that and he leaned down to be level with her. "And if I'm asleep?"

"I will wake you," she assured, wrapping her arms around him.

He continued to pout for another moment before burying his face in her neck. "Pinky promise," he demanded against her skin, the vibration sending a shiver down her spine.

She laughed and ran a hand through his hair, gently raking her nails over his scalp. "I pinky promise."

He reluctantly drew back and immaturely offered her his pinky. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she wrapped her pinky around his then proceeded to seal the promise with a kiss.

"I promise I will wake you even if you're asleep," she recited, an amused smile playing around her mouth. "We can even have sex if you want."

He grinned and, pulling her closer, propped his chin on top of her head. "Wanna hear something funny?" She _mm'd_ in the affirmative, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "I wasn't even thinking about having sex."

She pulled back, brow raised skeptically and he threw his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I swear," he insisted earnestly, expression serious as could be. "I was thinking of cuddling on the couch with a movie, maybe reading one of those smutty paperbacks of yours together-"

" _Romance_ _novels_ ," she corrected irritably.

He ignored her with a careless wave of his hand. "Same difference. But honestly, sex wasn't on my mind; I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook forever?" she teased with a giggle that morphed into something just this side of hysterical when his eyes widened and he began to backtrack.

"No," he practically yelled as she began to make her way to the front door, picking up her purse and keys along the way. "I love sex! Sex is a very necessary element of our healthy, functioning relationship. In fact, I think we should have more sex!"

She nodded indulgingly as she calmly slipped into flats that had seemingly made a permanent home beside the door. "Of course."

"I mean it. Three, four, maybe even five times a day would be alright with me."

She laughed. "I would never get to work if we were doing it five times a day and neither would you for that matter. Not with the way you sleep afterwards."

He shrugged and shot her a toothy grin. "I would be more than happy to take a break from work for the sake of our relationship."

"But what would the world do without Johnny Cage movies?" she joked, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss and he obligingly met her halfway.

He paused for a moment in serious contemplation. "You know you're right, I can't do that to my fans. Three times a day sounds like a happy medium."

 **0000**

 _Please review._


End file.
